


evocation

by hibiscusmemoirs



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: #TsuzuKazuWeek_2021, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Reminiscing, highschool days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscusmemoirs/pseuds/hibiscusmemoirs
Summary: evocation (n.) - the act of bringing or recalling a feeling, memory, or image to the conscious mind-Tsuzuru and Kazunari reminisce their high school days while lounging around
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: TsuzuKazu Week 2021





	evocation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TsuzuKazu Week day 3: “Precious Things/Memories”!

Mankai Company’s scriptwriter, accompanied by his graphic artist boyfriend, were seated at the dormitory lounge. There was nothing much to do around the dorms, and most of the members were outside during this time. In short, they were pretty much home alone (along with a few other members such as Tsumugi, Tasuku, etc.).

It was silent in the lounge, save for the occasional noise from Kazunari’s phone as he scrolled through his social media accounts and the scribbling of notes by Tsuzuru. They didn’t mind the silence, though; they were used to this, especially on those nights where they grind and crunch on crammed assessments and projects that they need to turn in the following day.

On the table, Tsuzuru’s turquoise eyes noticed a small bowl full of colorful candy. It was nearly empty now, given that Kazunari occasionally reaches for a candy or two every five minutes. A sigh escaped his lips. “Miyoshi-san, you’re gonna get sick  _ and _ a toothache if you finish that all in one sitting.”

“Hm~?” Kazunari looked up from his phone to face Tsuzuru. “Oh, c’mon, Tsuzurun~ That hasn’t happened at all~!!” A chuckle escaped his lips, his hand reaching for a piece of candy from the bowl and tossing it to Tsuzuru. “Besides, I’ve done this before when we were in high school, remember~?”

The brunette caught the candy with ease. His eyes widened when he noticed the brand of the candy. “Isn’t this candy brand the same ones you formed a mountain of candy on my desk back then?” He asked, separating the candy from its wrapper and putting it in his mouth. “That, and the band-aid too.”

“Bingo~!” The blonde male chimed, popping the last candy into his mouth. “TBH, I was kinda afraid that they weren’t selling this brand anymore. Turns out they still were~! I’m glad you remembered it, Tsuzurun. Nyahaha~”

“Of course, I would. That mountain of candy on my desk surprised me early in the morning. Plus, my friends kept thinking that those were from a girl in our grade.”

Kazunari’s lime green eyes stared at the now empty candy bowl in front of him. “I still find it re~ally cute of you to have kept the band-aid for so long.” A smile crept its way to the artist’s lips. “And to think that it led to me being recruited as an actor here in Mankai… Wah~!! I’m touched!!”

“While we’re reminiscing about our high school days,” Tsuzuru held out his hand, “let me borrow your phone for a bit, I need to search something up.”

Kazunari obediently complied and gave him his device and Tsuzuru went to search for something in the web browser. After a few minutes of searching, the writer showed the screen to the artist. “Remember the taiyaki café we used to frequent back then?”

The blonde moved closer to check the screen, and indeed it was the same old taiyaki café from their high school days. “Totes remember it~!” He replied with a grin. “Uwah~ I remember we used to go home together and we’d often stop by here~! Are they still open?”

Tsuzuru nodded, giving back the phone to his boyfriend. “I passed by the place quite recently. The menu has changed, yet most of the interior hasn’t yet through the years.” There was a hint of sadness in the writer’s tone, which was out of the blue. “The owner is still there too, but…”

The artist blinked. “But…?”

Tsuzuru scratched his head. “Well, I assume it is due to old age… It’s that he doesn’t remember me anymore.”

“That’s a shame… I was totes hoping that the owner would remember us since we used to visit there a lot.” Kazunari began humming in thought. “What if we all visit the café in our free time~? It’d be nice that the others would be able to experience what we had in our high school days~!”

“That’s not a bad idea, yeah,” the other answered, “but would Furuichi-san even approve, given that we would most likely occupy the whole café?” 

The blonde simply chuckled out of embarrassment.

“...I can probably promise a date there though, just the two of us.” Tsuzuru’s lips curved into a smile. “My treat.”

Kazunari returned the smile with one of his own. “I’m totes down for it~!”

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by: [Miyuki](https://twitter.com/aozorakokuyo)
> 
> Also thank you to [@harugumiluvmail](https://twitter.com/harugumiluvmail) for telling me about the taiyaki thing a while back :3
> 
> *scratches head* my word count seems to be decreasing with every fic, i'm so sorry 
> 
> Catch me in [@hibiscusmemoirs](https://twitter.com/hibiscusmemoirs) where I don't shut up about tzkz /hj :D


End file.
